


Honeysuckle

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Desk Sex, Egg Laying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Hive Knight still likes it, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vespa has an ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: Vespa enjoys being queen, for the most part. However, if there is one thing she can't stand, it's all the paperwork she has to deal with on a regular basis. Thankfully, she has her faithful knight to help make things suck just a little less, or rather, make them suck a whole lot more.
Relationships: Hive Knight/Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Honeysuckle

Vespa enjoyed being queen, but no job was perfect. For example, today she was stuck at a desk dealing with paperwork. Reports, letters, replies to previous letters, her desk was covered in them. It didn't help that nobody seemed to use the same material to write on either. Hallownest used stone tablets, Deepnest wrote on Weaver silk, the Hive used dried sheets of wax, and she didn't even know what to do with the tubes from the Archives.

The queen bee sighed as she paused her work, glancing at her guard. He was standing at attention next to her desk, but she could tell that Colette was as bored as her. Vespa had offered to at least get him a chair, but Colette, as diligent as he was, insisted on standing. Either way, she was glad to have his company, if she had to deal with this alone Vespa was almost certain that she'd go insane.

"Is everything alright my queen?" Colette tilted his head at her sigh.

Vespa smiled tiredly at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. You know how I feel about paperwork." She looked over the different pules again, dreading the thought of going back to work.

The guard nodded in agreement and chuckled, "Indeed, it's not much fun for me either, but…" Colette blushed a bit, looking at the floor, "I'm always happy to spend time with you, Vespa, even like this." His blush grew redder as Vespa smiled more.

"I enjoy our time together too," she glanced at the door to make sure no one was entering unannounced, "My honeycomb~" Vespa giggled at the way Colette's face now glowed red at the pet name. Maybe she shouldn't tease him so much, but with such cute reactions how could she resist?! Colette was just too sweet for his own good sometimes.

A knock on the door pulled them out of their casual banter, "May I enter, your Highness?"

Vespa sighed to herself, straightened her posture, and cleared her throat, "Come in."

A bee carrying a pile of stone tablets walked in and carefully placed them on the desk, "More correspondence from Hallownest, my queen."

Vespa sighed softly with a small frown, "Thank you, I'll get to them when I can." The bee nodded and bowed before leaving. Once the door was shut, the queen bee slumped in her chair with a groan, "What does that Pale bastard want now?" She whined.

Colette sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know, but if he sent so many then it must be urgent.”

Letting out another sigh Vespa cleared some space on her desk and pulled the pile over, skimming through the stone tablets. Trade, trade, formality, trade, and an invitation to lunch with the White Lady, “It’s just a bunch of trade offers for things we don’t need, an invite to lunch, and the royal equivalent of junk mail.” Vespa whined as she hit her head against the desk and kept it there. She was just done with royalty and letters from royalty. Vespa was half tempted to cut the Hive off from the rest of Hallownest, but knew that would only cause more problems than it would solve.

“I don’t wanna be queen anymore…”

Colette gave a sympathetic smile, Vespa always got cranky when it came to paperwork. It’s why she had her own office separate from everything else after all, so no one could hear her complaints.

The knight patted her shoulder, “Hang in there, Vespa. I know it sucks but you’ve dealt with paperwork before just fine.”

Vespa sighed, then smirked as Colette’s words gave her an idea. She sat up and looked at her knight, smirk plastered on her face, “Perhaps you can help make it suck less, my honeycomb~”

Colette blushed, knowing that smirk and that tone of voice very well. It was the one she used when she wanted him, and they both knew he couldn’t resist for long. Not that Colette ever really tried to resist, but it was really, REALLY hard for him to say no to Vespa, and not just because she was his queen.

“What did you have in mind, Vespa?” Whatever it was, he was already eager to get started.

“How would you feel about doing some work of your own for me~?” She pushed her chair out from the desk, “I have a ‘job’ for you, but I should warn you that it really ‘blows’~” Vespa chuckled a bit at her own innuendo, even if it wasn’t that clever.

Colette decided to play along for a bit, “I don’t know, I prefer doing jobs that suck rather than jobs that blow~”

“Oh I assure you that you’ll like this job just as much as I will~”

“Well, if you insist, my queen~” With that, Colette glanced at the door before getting on his hands and knees, crawling under the desk and sitting in front of Vespa.

The queen bee chuckled softly, smiling lovingly at her knight, “Such an eager boy you are~ Now, feel free to stay down there as long as you’d like while I try and get some work done~”

Colette nodded excitedly, his antennae cutely bobbing as he did, “Can I start?” He put his hands on her thighs, eagerly waiting for her permission.

“Of- Oh, one second.” Vespa pulled her chair back in, being careful not to bump into Colette or make things too cramped for him, “Okay, now you can start, my little honeycomb.” The two chuckled a little at the interaction just now, before Colette moved forward and started licking Vespa’s slit, enjoying the sound of her pleasured hum.

He slowly slid a hand up her leg, letting it rest on her thigh as he continued to lick and tease her slit, working to coax out her ovipositor eagerly. The knight could feel his own cock moving to come out just from pleasuring Vespa and shifted his hips to try and stop it. Colette was used to getting aroused from this, but he liked to at least try to wait until her ovipositor was out before letting his come out.

Vespa moaned softly as her egg laying organ came out from it’s hiding place, slick with arousal. Colette moaned at the sight of it, biting his lip as he took a moment to appreciate its beauty before kissing the underside of it, slowly making his way up to the tip, leaving little kisses all up it. When he reached the tip, Colette lapped up the salty-sweet fluids that had started leaking out before wrapping his lips around his prize, moaning as he felt himself get drunk off of the feeling and the texture of it already.

“Don’t stop there, my honeycomb~” Vespa cooed, reaching a hand down and petting his head, while also subtly coaxing him to continue. She really should’ve been focused on her work, but Colette’s mouth just felt so good, and the paperwork was just so boring. Just one orgasm and Vespa would get back to work, she told herself.

“Never, my Vespa~” Colette hummed and swallowed up half of her ovipositor with ease, pulling out a soft gasp from the queen bee. He started bobbing his head, sucking enthusiastically as his cock came out, just as hard as the one in his mouth. Most bugs would’ve instantly started stroking their own erection, but Colette felt like that would’ve just distracted him from the main source of pleasure. Wanting to feel even better, he lowered himself down onto her with each bob of his head, until Vespa’s ovipositor was poking at the entrance to Colette’s throat.

From their position, Vespa couldn’t see what Colette was doing, but it just felt so good~! “Such a good boy, Colette~ Keep going~” She brushed her fingers firmly over his antenna, causing a chain reaction which made both of them moan, Colette from the teasing to his antenna, and Vespa from the vibrations his moan sent down her.

Colette moved his head down further, until his lips made contact with Vespa’s body, sucking hard around her member as if his life depended on it. Her ovipositor was in his throat, precum dripping down into his stomach and making him feel dizzy from the taste and smell. The knight moaned around it, simply savouring his queen’s sexual organ before bobbing his head again, eager to bring Vespa to orgasm. Each time he nearly pulled all the way off, his lips just kissing the tip of his queen’s cock, before plunging back down to feel it enter his throat.

The queen bee could feel her climax building, she was almost-!

There was a knock at the door, “Your highness, may I come in?”

Panicking, Vespa gripped Colette’s head, shoving it all the way down to keep him quiet while she did her best to regain her composure, “Y-Yes, come in!” She faked a cough, “Come in.”

Meanwhile under the desk, Colette was frozen from fear of them being caught, but also the arousal that this whole situation brought. He was on his knees, deepthroating his queen’s cock while someone else was in the room. If he made too much noise they’d be caught, but at the same time there wasn’t enough space for Colette to move away fully even if he wanted to. The knight shuddered in pleasure at this realization, his cock twitching slightly even as Vespa tried to signal to him to knock it off.

A bee walked in carrying another pile of messages for Vespa, placing them on the table, “Letters from Deepnest, your highness.” He looked at her, then frowned slightly in concern, “Your highness, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” It was a challenge for her to keep her regal composure when she had Colette under her desk like he was, but after years of practice she hoped it wasn’t too obvious something was up.

“Your face is red, do you feel feverish? Also, where is your guard, shouldn’t he be here with you?” The bee looked around, not spotting Colette.

“W-Well, I…” Vespa spoke the first thing she thought of, “Yes, I am feeling a little under the weather, w-which is why I sent Colette to go and get me some water. He should be coming soon, I’ll be fine here until he’s back.” She couldn’t see him, but she knew that Colette was rolling his eyes with a disgruntled grimace under the desk, like he was saying that nobody would ever-

“Ah, I see! Well, I hope you feel better soon, your highness. If you need anything please let someone know.” The bee bowed, then turned and left the room, leaving Vespa with a look of mild shock on her face. She… She honestly didn’t expect that to work…

Before she could ponder just how trusting, or stupid, her hive was, there was a frantic tapping on her leg followed by a muffled whine. Oh shit, Colette! She was still holding him down! She quickly let go and pushed back her chair to let Colette breathe, but the sudden action of pulling out of his throat pushed her over the edge, causing her to cum with a gasp, covering Colette’s face in the sticky, honey-scented fluid.

The knight gasped in air as his face was coated, coughing and panting even as his cock twitched and leaked. When Colette finally got his breath back, he looked up at Vespa, wiping a bit of cum away from his eyes. The queen bee looked down at him in slight concern, “Are you alright, my knight? I didn’t mean to hold you down all the way like that.” She asked in between pants.

“It’s,” He coughed a bit, “It’s alright, my queen, I’m okay.” He rested his head on her thigh, looking up at her with a blush, “T-The feeling that we could’ve been caught, with your ovipositor in my throat, it…” Colette blushed more, “I-It was really arousing…~”

Vespa blushed, then grinned at that, “Oh, really~? Well, it was kind of exciting~” She chuckled, before gently pulling Colette up and kissing him lovingly. The knight sighed happily into the kiss, his tiny wings fluttering behind him. They held the kiss for a while, before the need for air caused them to pull away with a loving smile towards one another.

“So, did you get a lot of work done while I was down there?” Vespa flinched a little at Colette’s question, looking at the letter she had completely ignored sitting right in front of her on the desk, before smiling down at Colette apologetically. The knight sighed and rolled his eyes, “My queen, you were supposed to actually work while I was sucking you.”

“I’m sorry, my honeycomb, you’re just so good with that mouth of yours. I almost want to assign you to be a pleasure servant, but where’s the fun in that~?” She caressed Colette’s cheek, a purring noise coming out as she did.

He looked up at her, “Y-You need to get back to work, my Vespa…~” Colette then got an idea and grinned up at Vespa, “For every piece of paper you finish, I’ll let you fill me with one egg~” That got the queen’s attention, but before she could respond he continued, “But, you have to finish everything on that desk before I’ll let you fill me.” He wrapped his lips around her ovipositor again, sucking and licking it teasingly.

“Ohhh~ Colette~ You’re such a tease~!” Even so, Vespa actually got to work this time, reading and writing a reply to the letter she had gotten from Deepnest. By the time she had finished, she had lost track of how many times Colette had brought her to the edge, not letting her cum even once. The queen was an utter wreck of lustful pent up desire as she slumped back into her throne in exhausted completion.

Vespa looked under the desk, “C-Colette, I-I’ve finished everything, y-you can come o-out now~” She barely held back a moan as she told him, the bee still having his lips on her twitching member.

The knight licked the underside of her cock one more time before glancing up at Vespa, “Right away~” The queen bee pushed back her chair, nearly falling back as she did in excitement, to let Colette stand up. She gave him a moment to stretch and work out any soreness he had from being under the desk for so long, before turning him around and pinning him to the desk, her leaking ovipositor on the brink of bursting.

She leaned in over him, whispering in his ear, “I’ve got so many eggs waiting for you~ Each time you brought me close I just wanted to shove your head down and fill your belly with eggs and cum, and keep going until you were too full to move and even then…" She held down his arms, "I’d keep going~” She rubbed her cock against Colette’s ass, causing him to moan. His cock was already hard from sucking her off before, and the feeling of her just _rubbing_ against him was driving Colette crazy.

“Vespa~ Please, I can’t take it anymore~” He whined, “I need you inside me, please, fill me with your cock, and with your eggs~” He pushed back against her, shuddering as he felt the tip of her ovipositor push against him before moving back.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, though I enjoy the begging~” The two moaned loudly as the queen bee thrust into the knight’s ass firmly, sinking halfway in before meeting any kind of resistance. She had to pause for a moment so she didn’t end up cumming right then and there, despite every fiber of her being wanting nothing more than to break the desk under them in half from how hard she was pounding Colette into it.

For his part, Colette was feeling euphoric. Having his queen’s cock inside him, getting to feel every inch of it rub against his sensitive walls. With how long he’d been teasing Vespa, and by extension himself, Colette knew that neither of them were going to last long, but it would be so worth it.

Vespa started thrusting deep and slow, but quickly picked up speed as they got into the swing of things. Before long, Colette was moaning with each thrust, his cock rubbing against the desk as he got pushed into it. The knight looked back at his queen, his antennas twitching wildly as she leaned in and kissed him. She pushed her tongue into Colette’s mouth, dominating it as she continued to pound into him, making the desk rock ever so slightly. She didn’t care if the damn thing broke under them, just as long as it held out long enough for her to fill Colette’s ass.

Colette moaned into the kiss, attempting to push his hips back against hers even as he was pushed back against the desk. He gasped when Vespa’s hand went to one of his antennas, stroking and pulling it. The normally quiet and proud knight was reduced to nothing more than a moaning, dripping mess from all the stimulation, his mind melting as he was completely dominated by his queen. He loved every second of it though, and could no longer care who saw them.

“Vespa~!” His voice cracked when he felt her hit against his brood chamber, begging for her to fill it with eggs and cum. Her reaction was much the same, crying out in pleasure and thrusting as hard as she could, aiming for it directly now.

“Colette~! Mine~ My Colette~!” She cried out, the tip of her ovipositor just shy of pushing into that hidden part of her knight, wanting to draw things out for just a little longer.

Colette could barely speak between moans, “Vespa~ F-Fill~ Ah~! Fill me~! I-I’m~ Mmmmm~! I-I’m yours~!!” At that he splattered the underside of the desk with his seed, cumming hard as Vespa kept hitting his most sensitive place. Hearing and seeing him become undone, the queen bee pulled back almost completely before thrusting in one last time, her ovipositor pushing into Colette’s brood chamber as she was finally allowed to reach climax. Colette mewled as he felt each egg being pushed into him, filling him up more and more with bursts of cum in between. Vespa let go of his arms, carefully turning him onto his back so his belly wasn’t pressed against the desk and could expand properly.

By the time Vespa had finished filling Colette, his belly was almost taut from how fully she had filled him. The stuffed knight panted heavily, looking down at his belly with a blush. There was no way he was hiding that, not until his brood chamber had a chance to settle down anyway. Colette looked up at his queen, who was panting just as heavily as he was, as she gently pulled out, shivering slightly as the air touched her wet member. A small whine escaped his lips as Vespa’s ovipositor retracted back into her body, despite how sensitive he was feeling.

Now that her head was finally clearing up, Vespa let out a sigh of relief, smiling lovingly at her knight. She opened a drawer and pulled out a handkerchief, using it to wipe up some of the cum and sweat on Colette with one hand, the other gently rubbing his belly to reduce any soreness he felt, “I don’t know how many I put in you, but I think we hit a new record~” She chuckled softly.

“It sure feels like it.” Colette hummed at the hand on his stomach, relaxing more. After cleaning herself up a bit, Vespa helped Colette off the desk and onto her lap in the chair, holding him close as the two leaned against one another, “That was wonderful, my queen~”

Vespa hummed in agreement, before looking at her desk, “You know, I’m a little surprised it’s still standing after what we just put it through.”

Colette merely shrugged, nuzzling into his queen’s fuzz, “Doesn’t matter…” Almost as if it had been waiting for the cue, one of the desk’s legs broke, causing the whole thing to collapse in front of them. The two stared at it in shock for a second, before looking at each other.

“I am _not_ filling out the paperwork for that thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this both here, and to the Hollow Knight R34 subreddit. Check it out if you're interested in more like this: https://www.reddit.com/r/Hollow_Knight_R34/


End file.
